Koshiro
Chūshin "Koshiro" Seishin (中心精神, Chūshin Seishin) is a warrior who, as described by members of the Eight Hermits, seemingly appeared from nothingness. The one known only as Koshiro gathered those who stumbled upon the Appearance Koshiro aging halted when he turned eighteen, resulting in his body preserving itself in a stage of eternal youth. As a child, he sported a white baboon cloak-like outfit with a baboon mask. His reasoning being that in times of war, one's identity could lead to the death of himself and his family. At his prime, the age in which his age halted, Koshiro possessed long black silk-like hair and pale skin. When he reached maturity, Koshiro favored a simple light blue Kimono covered in boned armor. Koshiro also uses his own power to spawn three green tentacle-like arms from his spine and several large hoop bones protruding towards his red-eye on his chest. As a living memory of a time of endless war, his arms are covered in heavy gauntlets. Personality Koshiro is generally a kindhearted man. History Creation Awakening and the Hachisen Current Arcs Abilities Koshiro's strength excels in many fields of battle. Even without his natural gift, Koshiro's immense knowledge and abilities are unsurpassed by many. After awakening, the many journey's he partook spawned various rumors which turned him into something of a legend. Koshiro has taught head Medical Shinobi for many villages, all under different names. Some say he's studied with Tsunade during her younger years. His labs are scattered throughout all Lands, as they serve as bases also. In each lab are hundreds of experiments awaiting summons. Koshiro holds a unique respect and power over common folk. His robin hood-esque view towards medical help, meaning he helps the poor, has gained him their support. He can find room and board in almost all villages. However, his skills and history also grants him S-Rank status. Koshiro's criminal bounty exceeds millions. Koshiro's murdered very important people and crossed a shade of medical ninjutsu not meant for human contact. Koshiro has created an army of undead for use just in case the need calls for it. Koshiro is a widely feared combatant. His monstrous morbid creations and mastery over various chakra natures make enemies ponder his humanity. Chakra Control and Reserves Koshiro's Earth Grudge Fear grants him a naturally immense Chakra Reserve. Enough so he could perform catastrophic jutsu with little to no expenditure. When fully unleash he can bring shinobi to their knees. Sensors often describe a monstrous sickening cloud surrounding Koshiro. Such large reserves choke surrounding sensor's. Koshiro's chakra has a disgusting feeling to it. It's been plagued with death and despair. Due to Earth Grudge Fear's requirement of dealing with the Chakra Circulatory System, Koshiro has mastered Chakra Control. Pure age allowing him to practice manipulating his energies He can connect to different systems with ease and even transfer his chakra through his Zombies as well as living creatures and access their nerves. Such a mastery boosted his Medical Ninjutsu into never before seen levels. Hosting five different hearts, each capable of using a large number of jutsu, on one circulatory system usually causes the body massive strain. However, Koshiro found a way to overcome this burden. It started with his acquisition of his strongest taijutsu puppet, Mayuri Hyuga. He gathered his five strongest bodies, each legendary Shinobi of great prowess and placed them on a table. With the use of a shadow clone, Koshiro connected his optical nerve to Mayuri's byakugan, allowing his shadow clone to see each bodies chakra circulatory system. Carefully, his clone used Chakra Scalpel not only to cut out their circulatory system, but to graft it upon his, melding all five into one giant system. This gives him overall better Chakra manipulation as well as control. Also, due to having four chakra systems each carefully networked through his own, serving as the fifth, he can access Jutsu much quicker with less hand seals. Koshiro's five chakra systems also grant him a unique side affect. He can shift between systems, which belonged to other Shinobi. By doing so, his overall energy pool is a puzzle of five pieces with his own serving as its middle. But by only using one heart, or one system, Koshiro can use that system as a disguise. Sensors and Dojutsu users will sense something different, besides Koshiro. Allowing him to erase his presence completely. In a way, each chakra system is a tree while his overall reserve is a massive forest. Those who sense chakra tremble as they believe that he is the former Tsuchikage, Ōnoki. Intelligence Koroshi's mind is an open book. His thirst for knowledge requires constant observation, which transfer into his strategies. He can spot a weakness in an opponents attack and plan while formulating a counter. Possessing over a century of knowledge, there is little capable of truly surprising Koroshi as he can quickly weave together past experiences to form hypothesis. His unique thinking pattern goes impossible to mimic. A man of few words, Koroshi can inspire fear within making his presence known. Koroshi is well versed in psychology. He can examine ones actions and behaviors and determine their next move. He has also tortured his enemies through psychological warfare. His most infamous being reviving loved ones. Koroshi usually sends his Subjects to fight instead of directly engaging. Using them as perfect test dummies, he can gather needed information to succeed in battle. Koroshi has knowledge of Uchiha and Senju history, allowing him to eliminate all with the Cursed Eyes. Koroshi has a strong and powerful memory. His strategist behavior revolves around his knowledge. Before entering battle, he uses gathered information to piece together and deduct a course of action that guarantee's success. Which means very few battles are rushed. Koroshi develops plans in a reversed manner. Instead of plan A, he uses Plan D. His reason for this being Plan A, since it's the first, remains the most suspected plan. Never use an enemies front door. When a plan is broken, Koroshi can create and shape a new plan based off what caused his first to fail. Every failure, in his mind, is a opportunity. He can torture his targets through combining his medical ninjutsu and intelligence. Koroshi holds knowledge of various diseases and illnesses as well as cures and antidotes. He also has connections to various herb specialist and medical shinobi he's worked with in his past adventures. Medical Specialty Mastermind To go along with his Medical Jutsu, Koshiro has a enhanced knowledge of various bodies. He can deduce a bodies attributes by simply looking at it as well as track it through familiar prints. His attacks are carefully aimed towards certain areas. His knowledge of Medical Specialty extends over various modern fields such as Cardiology and Neurology. Koroshi's extensive knowledge lead to new developments in medical ninjutsu both feared and forgotten. He can use medical jutsu for both internal and external uses. However, his Earth Grudge Fear eliminates his requirement for self healing. Instead, Koroshi mostly uses medical ninjutsu for offensive purposes. When dealing with living subjects, Koshiro's more infamous practices involve neurotoxins and various gases. He chose to focus on these gases rather than Genjutsu as any shinobi can cancel out an illusion. But very few can battle against natures natural weapons. With such an extensive knowledge of such, he designed certain glands in his body which secret unique cells which destroy all foreign specimen. Including common sicknesses. Appendage Manifestation Indomitable Will Koshiro has an Will. Earth Grudge Fear This technique is a secret kinjutsu of Takigakure. It transformed Koroshi's body into something similar to that of a rag-doll's, which is held together by hundreds of thick black threads. Koroshi is able to manipulate these threads for many purposes. He is capable of sewing up any injuries that he or others might suffer, most commonly by reattaching body parts. This often forms the basis for his Reanimation technique and Zombie creations. He can detach parts of his limbs and then manipulate them, to the point that he can even send them underground and then reattach them when finished. The most significant aspect of these threads are that they grant Koshiro a form of immortality. In addition to sewing up his injuries, he can use his threads to tear into a victim's body, steal their still functioning organs, and integrate them into his own body, thus extending his life. Koshiro usually uses this method to steal hearts from powerful shinobi, and is able to store up to four spare hearts in his body at any given time, meaning that all hearts must stop functioning in order for Koshiro to die. He can also put one of those hearts into his limbs and have them move individually, freeing them from possession ninjutsu and genjutsu. These stolen hearts from others are stored in various parts of his back, granting him vast amounts of chakra and numerous elemental affinities. He can detach these masks and have them take on a body of their own, however, he prefers to unite them with their previous body reanimating corpse with massive Jutsu arsenal and chakra reserves that serve him. These Zombies are capable of attacking separately, unleashing devastating blasts of elemental chakra. These threads can also compact together to form a spider-like body around Koshiro, allowing him to fuse the attacks of his masks together in order to increase his attacking power. Thread Style Arts Although a user of taijutsu, Koshiro developed his own style of fighting known as, "Thread Style Arts". Koshiro's threads are immensely durable and sharp, capable of deflecting metal weaponry. Koshiro can use his threads to stab flesh cleanly. His thread style consist of releasing powerful blast of threads, grabbing an opponent, or simply slashing those around him. Thread Style Arts grant a three hundred and sixty degree reach as his threads can come from any part of his body. Koshiro's use for his threads are only limited by his imagination. When using Taijutsu, Koshiro can increase his Taijutsu reach by firing his limbs, which will return due to his threads. A lot of his thread style techniques are simple taijutsu moves infused with his razor sharp threads, creating a taijutsu/kenjutsu mix. Medical Ninjutsu Koshiro has high skill in Medical Ninjutsu. He's created many techniques and delved into forbidden fields. Unlike other medical specialist, Koshiro focuses more on harming others through their own body and natural chemicals rather than healing. Since his Earth Grudge Fear can heal wounds, he finds very little use in self healing which remain superb nonetheless. He's constantly regenerated an organ of fallen allies. Koshiro's knowledge of human anatomy creates a blue print of where his enemies weaknesses are likely to be. Simple and trivial habits inform him of psychological behaviors. Still, Koshiro's use of medical ninjutsu rest in two fields; Chemical battle and Deathly Arts. Chemical Warfare Koshiro specializes in an unique brand of chemical warfare which combines toxins, from plants, with genetic mutation in order to increase strength and lethality. Koshiro either performs the experiments himself or orders his stronger zombies to conduct them in his absence. Building such a wide range of poisons and toxins, never before seen, gifted him a massive arsenal of weapons. However, his true skill in medical ninjutsu comes from his ability to convert his chakra into said gases and excel them from his body. He's created many fog jutsu all to help with his experimentation. Deathly Arts: The Taboo Medical Shinobi have used Medical Ninjutsu offensively since it's discovery. But as with any technique, a taboo of sorts exist. Medical Shinobi are not allowed to experiment on the dead as well as use them as a base for battle. Koshiro's lack of morality in the field focused his medical ninjutsu on mostly death related abilities. Through constant studying of cellular functions, Koshiro discovered an organic need for oxygen and oxygen based respiration. He created a belief that through using his wind release, since oxygen is an air based element, he could absorb oxygen out of a specimens body. Doing so would result in a rapid death of cells, leading to decaying tissues and eventually skeletal remains. This belief lead to his creation of Mortis Sonus a branch of jutsu which do exactly so. He can also halt decomposition through a special seal which continuously transfers oxygen into a corpses body. His Mortis Sonus has become a kinjutsu among many medical shinobi. Even princess Tsunade feared his medical prowess as it could stop her creation rebirth technique. Sometimes his Mortis Sonus is passively activated, meaning he kills all plant life surrounding him..Giving him a shinigami like appearance to many. His strongest feat goes beyond simple decomposition. Koshiro is a master of reanimation. He has hundreds if not thousands of corpses sealed within his special scroll. Koshiro can also summon his main corpses through regular Kuchiyose. Koshiro, by far, exist as one of few who have mastered the line between life and death. As he would describe, Koshiro holds different options when dealing with reanimation. He can use dead soul technique after summoning a few corpses, or his most favorite Earth Release, which potentially summons an army for his use. Koshiro potentially holds an army to fight for him. His Medical Ninjutsu also extends past humans. He can heal and perform jutsu upon animals and insects. Koshiro's Medical Ninjutsu includes a paralyzing technique which shuts down the body for an indefinite amount of time. He can analyze damage easily. Reanimation Jutsu Koshiro has demonstrated a disturbing affinity for corpses, and has demonstrated an interest in being able to reanimate them. He prefers to summon his "Zombies" to fight for him before engaging himself as it allows him to assess his opponents abilities. His reanimation Jutsu can perfectly revive a person to their normal personality and power the moment they died. However, even though they are alive and capable of accessing Jutsu, they lack the ability to refuse his orders as he is the technique caster. His more used method, Dead Soul Technique, reanimates a persons body without their soul. As a walking Corpse, Koshiro's Zombies feel no pain, hold zero biological limitations and can fail to succumb to fatigue. This allows them to fight on days on without physical fatigue or limitations. It will also induce psychological torture. Koshiro's reanimation jutsu requires preparation, as in he must collect or summon a corpse to use. Koshiro developed a third way of reanimation. Using his Earth Grudge Fear allows him to utilize a Corpses main power by placing one of his hearts into a corpse. His corpse will become a human puppet of sorts that requires no chakra to maneuver, unlike his Dead Soul Technique. It also gains enough life to actually behave as a human, going as far as performing infiltration missions. Koshiro's heart gives it a portion of his life. For this, he wishes to acquire an Uchiha corpse to use as a human puppet. By connecting his hearts to the corpses chakra circulatory system, The corpse becomes another copy of Koshiro, except with the abilities they had when alive. Koshiro becomes a deadly enemy on a battlefield or near a cemetery as he can bring fresh corpses back to life, thus creating a miniature army or gaining numbers on his side. Koshiro can summon a massive graveyard of corpses and raise them from the dead. When in need of an army, Koshiro chooses to use Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil. His normal version allows him to seemingly continuously resurrects a large number of slain people as zombies, but with none of their rationality, physical prowess, or technique at their disposal. They are fairly easy to destroy. However, his second method, which is a perfect resurrection, requires massive energy, usually electricity. Which he provides through Lightning Release. Koshiro prefers this method rather than his Mass Dead Soul technique as it requires little to no chakra expenditure to keep active. It is this technique which he uses when spawning an army. Koshiro's corpses are all Zombies. His corpses are a mass of mixed limbs, sewed together with his threads. He can summon his Zombies through Summoning Technique. And grant them mindless life through various techniques. His Zombies lack all emotions, including pain. Allowing them to fight on through fatigue, injury and illogical situations. Since Koshiro controls them through chakra, his zombies are also immune to Genjutsu, making them perfect test subjects. Before battle, Koshiro often summons one or two of his zombies and use Transformation technique to transform them into him, thus allowing him to spy on their battle since the opponent will believe it's him at first. Nature Transformation The hearts captured from other ninja gives Koshiro numerous elemental affinities, alongside an immense supply of chakra. By collecting these hearts Koshiro's own affinity is reinforced and his skill in other elements is increased to the point that he is able to use various different elemental attacks that are impossible, without having an affinity to that particular element. This is done by connecting his chakra circulatory system to his four extra hearts, granting him the ability to change his chakra nature and affinity to that of the previous owner. The individual hearts can be released from his body and wrapped in a vast blanket of threads, forcing a heart into a limb before being detached or forming a monstrous body with a mask as its face. These beast can move and attack independently, unleashing powerful blasts of elemental chakra from their mouths. With his original Chakra being Earth Release, Koshiro has a mastery of all five elemental chakras. Koshiro has become known for his mastery over Earth Release. Some say he has shaped entire lands and created massive formations through his Jutsu. Most of his labs are morphed from Earth Release Jutsu. Koshiro's earth release ranges to all forms of earth, allowing him to even convert earth into different levels. For example, he can shift normal rock into sand and then harden it once more. Earth Release Sensing Koshiro's connection to Earth Release allowed him to use a unique ability of seismic sense: he can use earth release chakra to "feel" even the most minute vibrations in the earth, including the march of ants several meters away and the presence of trees and buildings. Through this heightened seismic sense, Koshiro can visualize where people are, their relative distance to him, and their physical build. With even more refined skill, Koshiro can use magnetic forces similar to Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique technique. Koshiro's Earth Release Sensing revolves around three core virtues, Weight Distribution, Vibrations, and Depth Perception''sometimes referred to as ''Hollow Measurement. Following these three virtues, Koshiro could fight on par with Taijutsu masters without using his eyes. He can also sense things that are no longer sensible through chakra. His skill even allows him to sense a battle quite a distance away. His Earth Release Sensing paints a picture within his mind of his surroundings. It's weakness being attacks which hold no contact to earth as well as earth which is not compacted such as Sand and gravel. The Three Virtues Weight Distribution Everything has a weight under Gravity. Meaning, everything on earth is constantly pulled towards it's core. However, movement such as physical battle requires a form of weight distribution. This means one side of a person becomes heavier than the other. It can also mean how fast someone is going as well as where they are heading. By using Weight Distribution, The User can feel the opponents physical force upon the earth. Vibrations All things vibrate at a unique sequence. Every step and action creates an offset of vibrations which move through the earth and things in contact. The User can use vibrations to pain a much more vivid picture of their surroundings. When combined with Depth Perception, one can have near 20/20 site without their eyes. What makes Vibrations so important is that as long as a medium exist connecting to the earth, the User cans till sense it since vibrations travel. Depth Perception By using vibrations, Once can see how hollow or solidified something is on the inside. Users can sense entire constructions underground as well as things that are hidden from the eye. Perhaps traps become easier to sense. Dust Release Taijutsu When not using his blade, which is unlikely, Koshiro has great raw speed, as he is able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and disappear from unfocused eyes without using Body Flicker Technique. He can intercept Samurai mid strike. Koshiro once caught a Samurai's blade mid Iado slash. His raw strength is capable of devastating opponent bodies through simple taijutsu techniques, as well as sending opponents flying with a single kick. His taijutsu style consist of a brawler style. He focuses more on heavier strikes and hits combined with fluid motions. This style has a purpose of compeletly devastating an opponents body. He's created a crater with a single punch as well as ripping through a wall. This is further complimented by his hardening and extending abilities, all of which affords him great versatility against his opponents. Koshiro uses his thread style in order to increase both range and strength. For example, after a powerful blow, Koshiro often grabs his opponents from afar and swings them around. Using Earth Release: Earth Spear Technique he can increase his hardness, up to the point where he can withstand attacks that are normally fatal. States Equipment Shuriken Summoning Scroll Kunai Sealing Tags Specially Designed Kunai Metal Wire Explosive Tags Flash Bombs Smoke Pellets Relationships Bases The Doctor's Office Quotes "I've been called many names over the years...So many I've forgotten the name my own parents called me. Just...Just call me Koshiro." “Life and death...It's two sides of the same coin to me. "I will make you my puppet! "You want to know how I got these scars?" "I am the line between life and death...Does that make me God? ''"The rich man's dog gets more in the way of medicine and medical care than do the workers upon whom the rich man's wealth is built Trivia • • • Category:Approved Article Category:Yakigakure